The Yuuno Scyra Chronicles
by crazyidiot78
Summary: If you are a fan of a more assertive bad ass Yuuno then this story is for you. Follow Yuuno as he struggles to save Alicia while traveling the dimensional sea and return home to his friends. Watch as the timid librarian grows into mage rivaling the aces. Begins during the collapse of the Garden of Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**- A special thanks goes out to Fuji92 as it was his idea to make a badass Yuuno story and he is the beta reader for the story. This is the brain child of our discussions of various ideas over on the Cyborg central forum. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1- Imaginary Space**

"Mother, Alicia," Fate cried out as Nanoha held her tightly. Her arms locked tightly around the girl's waist, lest she try one last time to save her mother as she fell into the void between dimensions.

"Chain bind," a male voice called out behind them a pair of glowing green chains snaring the fallen woman, and the ill girl sealed in the falling pod. "You are not taking the easy way out Presea Testarossa. You are going to survive, and make it up to your daughter, both of them," an enraged Yuuno screamed like a man possessed as he dove into the abyss.

"Why, why are you helping me" Presea whispered.

Yuuno's head whipped around the nine year olds eye glaring daggers straight into her soul. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for your daughters, both of them. You are going to live and make up for what you did to Fate, and she is going to meet her little sister."

"Nothing you can do can save us now," Presea replied her body hanging limp in the magical chains as Yuuno threw her over his shoulder.

"Just watch me," Yuuno growled launching another green chain to his friends. "A little help," Yuuno called out.

"Yuuno you idiot," Fate, Nanoha, and Chrono screamed grabbing the chain.

"Less talking, more pulling," Arf added her massive jaws clamping down hard with all of the power available to her. Despite their best efforts the group slowly lost ground as the Garden of Time continued to collapse around them. Yuuno slowly began slipping into the abyss falling into the all encompassing darkness.

"Amy, do you have a lock on him yet," Lindy asked as she struggled to hold the chamber in one piece.

"No and we are losing transport lock on you. If you don't leave now..." Amy replied.

"I know, but keep trying," Lindy shot back struggling to buttress the collapsing chamber with her magic.

"Raising Heart?" Yuuno asked telepathically connecting with his old device.

"Yes, master Yuuno," the sentient magical construct replied.

"Can you record a message for me," Yuuno asked.

"Yes," the device replied as the message was recorded at the speed of thought Yuuno's high speed mind working in over drive. "Do you require anything more master?"

"Reactor purge, and take care of Nanoha, but try not to overdo it ok," Yuuno replied.

"Yes, master," Raising Heart replied.

"You're a good friend Raising Heart," Yuuno said.

"It was an honor, Yuuno," Raising heart replied sounding almost emotional for an artificial intelligence program.

"I know," Yuuno said as he fell into the darkness.

"Reactor Purge," Raising heart spoke as Nanoha's barrier jacket detonated throwing everyone back, the green magical chain flying into the darkness a strip of Nanoha's barrier jacket and one her protective jewels caught in its chains.

"Yuuno," Nanoha cried out in despair as the group vanished teleporting back to the Athra in a flash of light as the Garden of Time imploded.

"Yuuno, you bastard," Chrono roared slamming his fist into the Athra's bulkhead.

"It's all my fault," Fate said sadly pulling away from a quiet and sullen Nanoha.

"No it's not," Lindy said wrapping the blond haired girl in a big hug.

"Yes it is," Fate protested too physically and emotionally exhausted to break free.

"No it's not," Lindy replied pulling Fate tightly against her chest. "You had nothing to do with this. Your mothers actions are not your own."

"But," Fate said weakly.

"But, nothing that blond idiot, was always going out of his way to help people," Chrono said. When his head wasn't buried in a book or the dirt that is," Chrono added.

"How can you say that, he, he," Fate screamed.

"He was my best friend, my only friend," Chrono said sadly fighting back tears.

"Being a prodigy on Mid Childa isn't easy, never mind being the son of Clyde Harlowan, but Yuuno never cared about that. He was my best friend, and I got him….." Chrono said opening crying.

Nanoha,

I know we haven't known each other long, but you are one of the closet friends I've ever had and the only girl friend. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to be leaving you on your own for a while, but it seem this is going to be a bit harder to get out of than I thought. Nanoha if it's not too much to ask could you look after Chrono and Fate for me, Chrono because he will take this hard and blame himself, and Fate because she really could use a friend. I always thought the three of us could be good friends when Alp isn't trying to eat me. When I get back we can go to that Gundam exhibit you really wanted to show me.

Always your friend,

Yuuno Scrya

PS- Just who the hell do you think I am!

"He's not dead," Nanoha said eyes glistening as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's impossible, nothing can survive in the domain of imaginary numbers," Amy said not wanting to dash the girl's hopes, when reality spoke otherwise.

"Then why is the protective gem from my barrier jacket still active," Nanoha replied and he left me a message. Yuuno isn't going to be taken down my some stupid dimensional rift. He'll be back I just know it." Nanoha replied emphatically.

"She's right," Chrono said drying his eyes. "If there is anyone who can get out of there it's Yuuno, that ferret is too smart for his own good."

"I don't…" Amy began as Amy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy let them have this," Lindy said telepathically.

"Yes, captain," Amy replied.

"I'm sorry but if there is anything I can do …..," Lindy asked.

"Teach me," Nanoha answered her teary eyes filled with determination. "Teach me everything. If Yuuno doesn't come back then I'm going to blast my way to him, extra dimensional realities or not" Nanoha said.

"Me to," Fate added wiping her eyes. _Yuuno tried to save mom it's only fair I do the same._

"I won't go easy on you girls," Lindy replied.

Nanoha and Fate shared a look. "We know, and it's what we want. Don't hold anything back, because we won't," the girls said their devices in active mode.

"Excellent, but not today," Lindy replied grinning.

"Captain what about?" Amy asked.

"Fate Testarossa died helping us stop her mother, but Fate Harlowan on the other hand was just helping her brother on a case," Lindy replied.

"Captain you can't," Amy stuttered in shock.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do Cadet Limietta. Those bastards in central command will learn the hard way why you shouldn't send a nine year old on S classed missions," Lindy growled her wings flaring to life once more.

"Yes mam," Amy squeaked.

"Chrono, why don't you let the girls get cleaned up and something to eat. I'm sure they would love to hear some stories about Yuuno." Lindy said with a smile as the trio left.

"Amy get Admirals Lowran, and Grahm, Majors Nakajima, and Corrado, Knight Commander Garcia, and High Council Member Keel on the horn. They owe me and I'm calling in my mark," Lindy ordered marching towards the bridge.

"Saint Kaiser, why is she still just a captain," Amy muttered in shock chasing after her.

**Section Break**

"How is this possible," Presea whispered as the young child mage continued to hold a barrier around them in imaginary space where magic was supposedly impossible.

"It turns out imaginary space only erodes the structure of our spells not the magic itself so this is a variation of sphere protection combined with pre firing stage breaker magic," Yuuno replied breathing heavy.

"Amazing, you're cycling the dispelled magic back into the spell itself to keep the field stable and prolong the effect," Presea gasped in amazement.

"Yeah, worked it out during an agreement with Nanoha over Touma's imagine breaker in A Certain Magical Index, now would you keep it down I'm trying to figure out a way out of here before we suffocate or I run out of magic," Yuuno shot back perspiration dripping down his face despite his steady breathing.

_Alicia what have I been doing all this time. Was I doing the right thing? Were there others who could have helped me besides that insane crackpot and his cyborgs? If only I had met this boy and his friend sooner. Would we have come to all this, I've done so much, to make up for it now, but you will get to meet your big sister Alicia._

_Crap there has to be a way out of here. The force of the jewel seeds opened this dimension so another explosion should be able to get us out of here, but I don't have that kind of power. Where is Nanoha and that insane device when I need them._ Yuuno let out a heavy sigh as he finished crunching the numbers and another plan fell short.

"You would need a SSS mage to power the bombardment spell needed to crack a hole in imaginary space large enough to attempt a teleport to safety," Presea said.

"Yes, but how," a wide eyed Yuuno replied.

"You're not the only prodigy," Presea answered.

"So you know…" Yuuno stated.

"Your plan was solid, but your missed a few things," Presea replied.

"Such as," Yuuno replied. _What are you up to Presea Testarossa._

"I am a SS ranked mage who can launch attacks across dimensional rifts, and there are other methods of teleporting that require far less magic," Presea explained.

"Why help me, why now, and you know that style of teleporting is extremely dangerous if my image if off even slightly," Yuuno replied.

"For the same reason, I've done everything in the past to save my daughters," Prescia replied as Yuuno's eyebrows rose at the change in words. "Yes both of them, and its time I acted like a real mother," Prescia added.

"It won't even begin to make up for….." Yuuno said.

"I know, but it's all I can do…" Presea said. "Now I suggest you focus because you will only get one shot at this," Presea added as her cough return. "Here I won't be needing this," Presea said handing over her device. "It has everything I've ever discovered. Please put it to good use."

"Alright," Yuuno said pocketing the wand like device before closing his eyes focusing on his destination. Apparition, one of the original teleporting spells, of Pre-Belkan societies. Incredibly easy, moderately powerful, and incredibly dangerous, due to the unstable nature of the spell, if the caster's concentration slipped for even a second the spell would fail with spectacular results. _Alicia, I'm going to save you then we are both going home. Nanoha I'm coming._

Thunder roared, lighting flashed illuminating the pitch black void. _It's time for Mid-Childa's Goddess of Thunder to be summoned once more. Just so you know Lindy, I held back all those years ago in the Inter Mid. You were a likable little scamp, please take care of my daughter and be the mother I couldn't. _"Now it's time you see the full power of a SS ranked mage. Oh spirits of the sky you who tremble at the sound of my voice, become thunder bolts in my hand." Presea said the large purple bolts of lightning gathering in a massive runic circle over her head, drawing on her own magic and the spent magic floating around them. Yuuno trembled as the magic reached a frightening crescendo rivaling the strongest of the jewel seeds. "Dimensional Destruction thunder rage!" A smiling Presea called out pumping the essence of her very life into the spell, before her linker core exploded shattering her chest in a spray of blood. "Go Yuuno, the rest is up to you," Presea whispered a smile on her face as cracks of white light appeared around them. _Take care of my girls Yuuno._

_Thank you Presea Testarossa, your daughters will know what you did here today. _Yuuno nodded in thanks before winking out of existence, leaving the pocket dimension behind as it collapsed back into nothingness. _Nanoha, Fate, Chrono, I'm coming._


	2. Arival

**Author's note-** Wow, just wow, I did not expect this kind of response so quickly. The plan right now is to try and get out a small update each week on Friday as long as real life agrees with me. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2- Arrival**

"Ugh, this is what I get for teaching Nanoha breaker style magic," Yuuno groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness.

"What's breaker style magic?" an older female voice asked in a language Yuuno couldn't recognize.

"Wha…." Yuuno gasped bolting upright. _Ok, bad idea….. _Yuuno gripped his head in pain a splitting headache threatening to crack his skull intact.

"You need to relax you idiot. It's not every day that you fall out of a dimensional rift. It's a miracle that you and your friend are still alive, let alone bypassed our defenses." the black haired girl explained.

_What language is this I can't detect any common words or syntax to Belkan, or Mid-Childan._ Lying back down Yuuno struggled to determine where he had ended up and what happened to Alicia.

"She is speaking Asgardian a regional dialect of Al-Hazard," a voice spoke into his head.

"Who are you," Yuuno replied. Can this day get any crazier.

"I am your new device master, and don't tempt Fate master. I bet she is like her mother in the bedroom," the voice replied.

"Um, I'm nine years old and when did I get a new device?" a confused Yuuno replied.

"Sorry master, I am Ukonvasara, and Master Presea has ordered me to serve you." the voice replied as Yuuno eyed the purple and yellow rod sitting on the nearby table.

While he might have hated Presea for what she did to Fate he couldn't bring himself to shun the device for the actions of the master. "Ukonvasara, what makes you think that we are in Al-Hazard?"

"Imaginary Space exists outside of normal space time mix with the force of Master Prescea spell and your unstable teleport made the destination point impossible to determine." Ukonvasar replied.

"So my desire to help Alicia, guided my apparition to Al-Hazard the one place with the potential to save Alicia."

"The facts point that way master," Ukonvasara replied.

"Ukon, what type of device are you? You are more talkative than Raising Heart ever was." Yuuno asked, looking at the device intently.

"Originally I was an intelligent device created by Presea Testarossa for the purpose of research and defense against uppity male mages who think they are the Kaiser's gift to women. However the Al-Hazard girl who is currently looking at you like a crazy person or research subject decided I was a travesty of engineering and fixed me up. At this point I think I am a hybrid fusion of an intelligent device, and unison device. Oh and she downloaded a translation program into my core matrix," Ukon replied.

"Um, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Yuuno groaned.

"You didn't ask master." Ukon replied with Yuuno urged the will to facepalm himself.

Argh…. I wish I still had Raising Heart at least she just wanted to blow everything up. "Ukon please translate for me." Yuuno said turning his head towards the raven haired woman.

"There was a girl in a stasis pod, where is she?" Yuuno asked.

"That pod was a mess you know." the girl replied but only to meet Yuuno eyes staring blankly at her.

"The girl." Yuuno hissed determined to get some answers.

"Your friend is stable for now...we need to supervise her condition more often." a silver haired woman added entering the room.

"For now, can't you heal her? You're Al-Hazard for Kaiser sake!" Yuuno blurted out.

"I don't know where you got your idea that we are gods...but there is a limit to what we can and can't do...so we're sorry that we couldn't do much." the older woman replied sadly.

"Then teach me everything you know and I will save her!" Yuuno declared fire in his eyes, clenching his fists.

"Quite the statement Mr…..," the woman replied.

"Yuuno Scrya and who might you be?" Yuuno asked.

"Urd Ogdenslotter, and this is my little sister Skuld," the older silver haired beauty replied. "Now about your friend?"

"I made a promise to save that girl and reunite her with her sister." Yuuno said as he paused to think about Fate and Nanoha before looking at the two female in front of him, "And that is a promise I intend to keep."

"And what makes you think I or anyone else will teach you?" Urd said as she Skuld looked on.

"If the records are correct, your civilization prided itself on free access of information to its citizens. Just point me to the nearest library and I'll take care of the rest." Yuuno said trying to sit up.

Placing a hand on Yuuno's shoulder she gentle pushed him back down. "Relax Yuuno Scyra, you're still weak from all that uneasy experience you've been put through." another woman said joining the pair

"If it is knowledge to save your friend that you seek, then we shall teach you." the brunette said walking up to him.

"Thank you and how long do I have?" Yuuno said.

"Three years master, Prescea linked me to Alicia's stasis chamber," Ukonvasara said.

"Yes, that stasis pod was good but I made it better although I can't stop the progression of her disease, but I can slow it down dramatically. Oh and I fixed your device too." Skuld explained.

"Thank you." Yuuno replied.

"Um, you know that you're out of danger now. You don't have to keep drawing magic through your body. This is a hospital and we don't want the ambient magic dropping to low in case we need it for critical cases." Skuld said checking a monitor.

"Ah I'm not using breaker magic right now," Yuuno replied.

"You're instruments must be broken Skuld," Urd chided the young girl.

"But, he's got a ton of magic cycling through his body, especially right here in his chest!" Skuld said shoving the holographic display in her sister's face.

"The machine is correct, Urd. Mr. Scyra is using magic, but he is not drawing it from the hospital." the final sister Belldandy explained.

"But, that's not possible," Urd replied.

"Um, is there a problem with my linker core? Is it damaged?" Yuuno asked.

"What's a linker core? Did you install a magic amplification device in your chest? How much magic can it gather?" Skuld asked leaning in close.

"Um, it's not a device actually..." Yuuno stated nervously with a girl only a few years older than him crawling over him.

"Relax Skuld," Urd said hoisting the girl off the startled boy.

"Could you explain what your linker core is Yuuno?" Belldandy asked.

"It's my body's magical core." Yuuno replied stunning the crowd.

"But humans don't have magical cores, only large beasts like Dragons, Vajra, and sand worms, have the ability to stabilize magical power," Urd gasped.

"True but there are reports of people being born with proto-cores," Belldandy added.

"True, but those are unstable and burn out in their teens from overuse," Urd replied.

_Ok, this is a little weird, I guess Al-Hazard isn't everything the legends made them out to be. _"Um, you wouldn't happen to know how old the universe is?" Yuuno asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?! Are your brain damaged or something?" Skuld fired back.

"Well I don't know what your calendar system is like so I can't compare it to mine, and Ukon already told me that your planet's length of day and rotational period is similar to several planets I've been on before." Yuuno replied.

"Time travel, you think you've traveled in time..." Urd stated.

"Yes, it is possible. Al-Hazard is just a legend in my time, you don't know what a linker core is and you were surprised by breaker magic which is one of the more ancient types of magic my people know," Yuuno explained.

"Ok, Mr. Smarty pants the universe is currently 13,788,950,000 years old." Skuld scoffed.

"You are going to make a very interesting master, Master Yuuno. Master Prescea never traveled through time before," Ukon said as a stunned Yuuno's head fell back to his pillow.

"See I told you, time travel is impossible!" Skuld said.

"In my time the age of the universe has been determined to be 13,789,000,000 years old." Yuuno said softly.

"Ha, Skuld, it looks like time travel is actually possible~" Urd laughed.

"But he doesn't have any proof!" Skuld shot back.

"His reaction and his body are proof. Plus there is his magic," Belldandy said. "The proto-linker core found in some witches will eventually develop into a full linker core at some point in the future. Yuuno your breaker style magic absorbs magic from the surroundings correct?"

"Yes, breaker style magic absorbs the spent magical energy left over after spells are cast. It is typically used as a finishing move or to let weaker mages fight against a more powerful opponent." Yuuno explained. "It's also one of the few styles that predates Ancient Belka."

"That's pretty similar to our magic style but we don't need to wait for a battle to be over. Magic is all around us you just need the mental focus to draw the power into the body and focus it." Urd explained with a nod.

_Great I taught Nanoha Al-Hazard style magic. What was I thinking, but she looked so cute with those ribbons in her hair. Chrono is going to kill me._

"So what are we going to do with Yuuno Scyra time traveler extraordinaire?" Skuld said.

"Um, …" Yuuno stammered. Shit, what if they ask me about the future.

"You came here looking for help to heal your friend and we will assist you with that and nothing else." Belldandy said before she turned to her sisters, "Urd, asking him anything about the future is strictly forbidden and Skuld, there will be no experimenting on Yuuno or else!" Belldandy said calmly glaring at her sisters.

"Ok!" they quickly replied stiff as a board.

"Now rest up Yuuno, you are going to need it. When you're recovered, we will help you learn and train on our style of magic so prepare yourself until that time comes." the women said leaving him with his thoughts.

_Oh boy, this can't be as bad as training Nanoha can it…._

**Omake- Professor Yuuno explains it all.**

"Professor Yuuno, how many magical systems do you know," Skuld asked seated in front of Yuuno.

"Um, I don't actually know but it's a lot," Yuuno replied scratching his chin.

"Can you tell me about them," Skuld asked beaming at him.

"Well the Fairy system used by Planet Cure was pretty interesting. It's actually a reverse familiar system where the fairy supplies the Mage with power." Yuuno said.

"But wouldn't that limit their power since they are giving it to someone elese," Skuld asked.

"Not really the Fairies have a ridiculous amount of power, but their bodies can't handle the strain so they find partners and let them transform into Pretty Cure warriors. The girls are limited in what they can do, but their physical strength is off the charts. I still think Chrono is feeling that one." Yuuno said.

"Professor, what did Chrono do," Skuld asked.

"He said that Cure White and Cure Black couldn't be that strong since they needed to hold hands to use their finishing move and they had girlie barrier jackets. So Cure Black punched him into orbit slamming him into the Athra," Yuuno said.

"Wow, they must be strong," Skuld gasped.

"No kidding, Lindy still hasn't been able to get the dent out," Yuuno muttered.


	3. Chapter 3- First Lesson

**Author's note- **To the reviewer who said he saw Detective Ragnarok, yes there may be similarities there but I've never seen the show. Belldany, Urd, and Skuld, are actually from Oh My Goddess. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3- Fist Lesson**

"Incredible..." Yuuno gasped looking out over the city of Midgard, the capital city of Al-Hazard. "You've seamlessly combined organic properties with inorganic properties!" a dumbfounded Yuuno said looking out over the city from the roof of the hospital or was it the tree canopy. Plants of every shape and size sprouted from the city in a form of organized chaos that created the myriad of pathways, roads, and buildings.  
"Unique isn't it?" Skuld boasted walking up behind him.  
"Quite, despite the apparently chaotic layout there is an underlying pattern that allows for the effortless flow of people and material. And the buildings are amazing, how did you manage to merge the trees with the underlying structure!" Yuuno asked.  
"Simple, we didn't." Skuld replied with a smug grin.  
"Y-You didn't?! But how that's not possible! No tree could grow to that size and still support a building this size, plus the interior doesn't look like a tree!" Yuuno shot back, seemingly cannot comprehend how they manage to mixed in buildings and trees and saying that they didn't do anything about it.  
"We have genetically engineered the trees to have a cell wall made of silica instead of cellulose and retain an internal cytoskeleton. Oh and they naturally cycle reinforcement magic through their cells for an extra level of support." Skuld said.  
"Amazing..." Yuuno said. "But how do they generate magic without a linker core?"

"I don't know what they taught you in the future kid, but magic is one of the basic forces of the universe since it is all around us. Yes, some living things can generate more but there is a background amount always present where ever you are." Skuld said.  
A wide eyed Yuuno stared at young teen. "You mean magic is actually dark energy? The missing force that allows for the completion of the Grand Unified Theory?! That explains everything!" Yuuno stammered.  
"Well I don't know about explaining everything, but it does link the major forces together and allows us to do some really cool stuff, like my magic amplification jewels here." Skuld boasted holding up a small pink jewel.

"Jewel seed…." Yuuno squeaked jumping back.  
"What? It's just a magical amplification device. It won't be problem unless someone tries to use it without enough focus to control the magic, but the control system protecting it is good for centuries…Oh right forgot about that future boy. Sorry about that but there is a risk they will become unstable at the end of their usable life span. They didn't cause much trouble for you did they?" Skuld said sheepishly.  
"They are the reason I'm here..." Yuuno groaned before smiled weakly at Skuld, "But it's not your fault, and I would have never have met Nanoha if you hadn't created them," Yuuno said images of the cute auburn haired girl floating through his mind.  
"So...if it's alright with you that I put one your device Yuuno?" Skuld said.

"You what!?" Yuuno shot back.  
"Yes master, Ms. Skuld seamlessly integrated the Jewel Seed into my core structure boosting my functionality several times over. Not to worry master this is a highly modified and controlled jewel seed not like the unbalanced overcharged units you were dealing with!" Ukonvasara chimed in.  
"That's a relief." Yuuno sighed.  
"Oh and she boosted my output several times over, with my help you can now give Nanoha a good blasting if she tries to use Starlight Breaker on you when we get back. Raising Heart won't be the only Super Magical Cannon anymore!" Ukonvasara said with an almost maniacal laughter.  
_Great...so much for getting a normal device for once. _"Ukon, do you realize that I am a support mage?" Yuuno replied which caught the attention of Skuld.  
"Wait...you mean there are different kinds of mages?" Skuld asked.  
"Yeah, don't you have different styles of magic?" Yuuno replied.  
"No, ….." Skuld replied.

"Lookout below! Get out of the way!" a pair of young female voices called out.  
"What the…" Skuld said glancing upward while Yuuno reacted.  
Instinctively channeling his magic Yuuno rocketed into the sky racing up to the falling pair. The girls were careening towards the ground smoke trailing from the mechanical units encasing their legs. A small explosion sent the red haired girl tumbling towards the ground as what remained of her flight spell failed. _Crap…._ Accelerating Yuuno struggled to get ahead of the girl and erecting a floater spell as the ground rapidly approached. Grabbing the girl around the waist magical chains flew from his body anchoring themselves in the nearby buildings slowly arresting their descent as they pulled tight.  
"Um...hi?" Yuuno said releasing the girl as they softly touched down on the ground.  
"Hi..." the confused red head said looking down at the younger boy eyes wide in shock.  
"Aaaahhhhhh!" the second girl screamed as she continued to accelerate towards the ground angling towards Yuuno and the red head.  
"Floater Field!" Yuuno called out erecting the antigravity field above them slowing the girls decent before she crashed into Yuuno his face buried in her chest.

"Argh! I told them that the units weren't functioning properly, but do they listen to me? Nope! I'm so gonna give them a piece of my mind!" the black haired girl ranted slowly lifting herself off the ground.  
"Um, Trudy..." the red head said pointing underneath the girl.  
"What..." Trudy said looking downward at the blond mop sticking out from her rather large chest her eyes slowly widening in surprise. "I'm sorry, who are you, thank you for saving me, how did you do that?!" Trudy said in rapid fire.

"You're welcome, Yuuno Scyra," Yuuno said with a cough his voice dropping an octave lower. "A combination of flight, binding, and area effect magic," Yuuno said his voice returning to normal.  
"But how did you fly without a support unit?" Trudy said rapping on the large metal units encasing her legs.  
"Um...can't anyone with enough power and control?" Yuuno said looking up at the girls.  
"No they can't!" Trudy shot back.  
"Trude!" the red head said cutting her off.  
"Mina!" Trude shot back.  
"You're hurt..." Yuuno said glancing down at her leg, blood leaking out the bottom of the metal around her leg.  
"Oh, that, it's just a scratch," Mina said before losing consciousness.

"Minna!" Trude exclaimed catching her friend before laying her on the ground. "You're a mage! Do something!" Trude screamed as the blood continued to pool around them.  
"Um...sorry Trude, I'm just a support and barrier mage, I don't actually know how to heal people yet." Yuuno replied.  
"Then it is time for your first lesson." Belldandy said gliding across the ground towards them.  
"The Maiden of Life!" Trude gasped as the tall brown haired woman approached.  
"I'm just a mage like anybody else. I'm not even a divine being." Belldandy giggled as she kneeled down next to Mina, "Now what do we have here..." Belldandy said as a soft blue glow encased Mina's leg. "Skuld could you?"  
"Already on it sis," Skuld said a holographic display appearing before her. Her rapid fire fingers danced across the virtual board as the metal units on both girls legs dematerialized in a flash of gold reforming into two large ornate bracelets. "I don't know what those idiots you call mechanics were doing, but I'll have your Striker units fixed up and ready to go once big sis is done with you."

"Much better." Belldandy said examining the charred edges of a penetrating wound that left a deep gash on Minna's leg, sharp edges of shattered bone pointing skyward as blood seeping from her femoral artery flowed over the ground.  
"You called that better?! Look at her!" Yuuno gasped staring in morbid fascination at the sight reminiscent of one of Kyouya's horror movies he stayed up late to watch with Nanoha once.  
"Yuuno could you please hold her down? It's imperative that she does not move while I reset the bone." Belldandy asked.  
Nodding Yuuno silently bound Mina to the ground wrapping multiple green chains around her limbs and body.  
"Do you know what the two types of healing are Yuuno?" Belldandy asked as the bone was set into place with a sickening crack, Minna struggles held firm by the magical restraints.  
"No..." Yuuno replied as Belldandy continued to work.

"All healing can be divided into two basic types repair and regeneration. Repair is when the body simply works to remove and contain the damaged portion while restoring some degree of functionality to the injuries area. While this works well on the small scale, the body is ill equipped to heal larger injuries." Belldandy said humming a tune as the charred and broken tissue seemed to repair itself.  
"That's why we get scars." Yuuno said.  
"Excellent, you catch on quick Mr. Scyra. Now regeneration on the other hand is when the body can completely regrow the missing tissue and damaged tissue." Belldandy added.  
"Making it as if the body has never been hurt, but humans don't have that kind of healing ability. That is only seen in some invertebrates, the occasional lizard and some magical creatures." Yuuno replied.  
"Correct, but with magic you can help the human body do that which it cannot," Belldandy said as the subcutaneous layers of skin began reforming over regenerated muscle.  
"But how?! That's..." Yuuno gasped.  
"Magic, focus and magic, you are in Al-Hazard after all," Belldandy said chiding the boy.  
"But you can't just create cells out of nothing," Yuuno said.  
"Extra-cellular matrix yes, cells no. I am using my magic to repurpose the fat cells in her body into stem cells that can then be directed to form the needed tissues, while the surrounding cells create the require extra-cellular components. In more severe cases I can temporarily transmute the needed material that the body can then replace at a later time." Belldandy said as the last vestiges of the wound disappeared leaving silky smooth skin in its place no trace of the former horrific injury.  
"But you're talking about complete cellular reprogramming and telekinesis on a microscopic level, not to mention where all of the material will come from!" Yuuno gasped.  
"Well I do have Holly Bell to help me." Belldandy, giggled holding up her wrist as a small blond girl with wings appeared winking at him before vanishing back into her device. 

"Uh, what happened," Minna said slowly sitting up.  
"You crashed...and your leg looks like hell." Trudy said.  
"But, my leg how?" Minna said glancing down at her pristine legs.  
"It was a serious injury but it was nothing we couldn't handle," Belldandy said as Holly Bell appeared again. "However it did place a significant strain on your body as we had to cannibalize some tissue to regenerate the wound. I will be placing you on a special diet for a few days and please see Urd if your body does not completely recover."  
"Thank you." Minna stammered.  
"It's Yuuno you should thank. He is the one that stopped you from crashing after all. I just healed your leg." Belldandy said with a smile before heading back to the hospital.  
"You have my deepest gratitude Yuuno." Minna said feeling something slip off her shoulder as she bowed deeply at the waist.  
"You're welcome," Yuuno replied as Minna tugged at her shoulder, before he headed after Belldandy.  
"Looks like you'll have to borrow some of Perine's bra's for a while. I guess we'll find out how the major reacts seeing you like this." Trude snickered as they headed back to the base.

**Omake- Professor Yuuno explains it all**

"Professor Yuuno? I have a question." Minna asked.

"Yes Minna? What is it?" Yuuno looked at the girl.

"What is the soul? Is it our magic?" Minna asked.

"The jury is still out on that but what we do know is that our very life force is tied to our magic and using too much magic can kill us." Yuuno replied.

"So could you use your life force or soul to power a magical spell if you had to?" Minna asked.

"Yes, but it is a very bad idea..." Yuuno replied sternly.

"Why? It might just give you that extra boost in a pinch." Minna said.

"Because if it doesn't kill you, it will make you slowly go bat shit insane like those moronic idiots on Unadministered Planet 13- Planet Nasu." Yuuno ranted.

"What did they do?" Minna asked.

"They use their life force to mutate their linker core in an effort to generate more magical power in an effort to reach Akasha, which they believe is the root of all things but it's just a multi-dimensional singularity that has the potential to cause a Solar system level extinction event!" Yuuno growled.

"So they must be powerful then!" Minna said in amazement.

"Not a chance in hell! These...mages or they call themselves...'magus' are weak but they can summon mythical warriors to fight for them, but as I said their magic makes them insane. This one old fart was using his granddaughter to stay alive using perverted worms. When Chrono found out he went ballistic, Nanoha level ballistic." Yuuno said.

"But I thought you said Chrono was an idiot?" Minna asked.

"He is but this time he did the right thing and destroyed him freeing Sakura who now lives a happy life on Mid, and told him to contact her in a few years, While her servant Rider doesn't want her to wait, but I don't know what she is waiting for, do you?" Yuuno said.

"No, not a clue professor." a blushing Minna replied.

"Then this other old jerk is using his granddaughter to control the grail, which will end up killing her." Yuuno began.

"And you had Lindy drop and Arc En Ceil on him, and you say Nanoha over does it master?" Ukonvasara chimed in.

"Ukon I thought I told you not to mention that part of the story..." Yuuno groaned.

"I just wish I could have seen it." Ukon added before Yuuno shut the crazy device up.

"What happened to the grail Professor?" Minna asked.

"That stupid Saber stole my first kiss so she could get enough magical power to destroy it and live with Rin and Shiro, who is still a hopeless idiot ranting that he wanted to be a hero and said 'People die when they are killed'. Argh haven't they heard of breaker magic!? I was saving that for Nanoha! I am so going to let her blast that vile woman when I get back!" Yuuno ranted while Minna could only let out a nervous giggle as she watched the blond mage keeps on ranting.


	4. Interesting Discoveries

**Author's Note**- Sorry this update was a little later than the others I was sick earlier in the week and dealing with back problems. And the story continues. Enjoy

**Chapter 4- Interesting discoveries**

Hunched over a table in the corner of the library Yuuno was engaging in something he enjoyed an excelled at since a young age, research. Although Chrono would call it burying your head in some old, boring, dusty book, however even Chrono would be entranced by his current reading. The beginners guide to the Republic of El-Hazard.

_Incredible, El-Hazard is so much more than the mythical utopia we could have ever imagined. A nine world republic that is the core of a much larger Unity state similar to European super nation state found on Earth. Migard is in orbit around an M class star and holds the central government along with the largest population center. Muspelheim is a moon in orbit around a gas giant in the same system with high amounts of volcanic activity and is the major manufacturing center. Niflheim is a deep space resource satellite and prison at the edge of the main system in the comet cloud. Holy crap….. They stabilized and teraformed a rouge planet half way between Midgard and Jotunheimr as a place to hold their science academy on deep space research Vanaheimr. Wait a minute Jotunheimr is the home world of the Vajra, the summons of the Alphino family, she will go nuts if she realizes they are guarding one of the original planets of El-hazard. That takes care of the planetary bodies now for the extra planetary stations._

_Well that place is going to be nigh inescapable, Helheim or the El-Hazard prison world a high gravity planet with a nearly inhospitable environment they placed in the dimensional sea to house their most dangerous prisoners. Yuuno repressed a shudder at the thought at just what a person would have to do to be incarcerated in such a place. Yuuno gasped as he continued to thumb through the book. Alfheimr a large scale colonization fleet that made contact with intelligent life in another galaxy, which they consider to be ancient. Ok I don't even know why I am surprised anymore, but we thought that it was a Belkan outpost not an Al-Hazard one. Does the high command even realize the main fleet head quarters is based on the remains of Svartalfar and Asgard, the deep space dry dock and monitoring stations El-hazard kept in dimensional space. I doubt they've even cracked half of the secrets it must contain._

"Aiieeehhhh…." Yuuno yelped in surprise as a pair of strong female arms lifted him right out of his chair.

"You are supposed to be taking a break Yuuno and here I find you head buried in a book in the library!" Urd said scolding the young boy.

"Urd…" Yuuno groaned from over the woman's shoulder. "But I was taking a break."

"Yuuno, I don't know what kids in the future do or what parenting techniques are used, but here in El-Hazard young boys are supposed to spend time running around outside playing with friends getting dirty and stuff," Urd replied.

"Yeah friends, they would have been nice..." Yuuno replied gazing at the ceiling.

"Yuuno, is there something wrong?" Urd asked moving him to eye level.

"It's nothing." Yuuno replied sadly.

"It's not nothing!" Urd glared. "Now start talking or Skuld gets a new research subject."

"Um, well you see..." Yuuno began.

"Yes." Urd prompted.

"Well, the Scrya clan takes the it takes a village approach to parenting and sometimes people fall through the cracks, and well I think it's a universal truth that smart kids get picked on. I didn't make my first friend till I kinda ran away to look for the jewel seeds when I was 8 and met Chrono who was my first friend. After I found them I met Nanoha, Fate, and Alph. It was nice to have friends for once even if one of them did try to electrocute me and well…" Yuuno said trailing off.

"And what?" Urd asked.

"It's nothing." Yuuno replied.

"Master has been trying to avoid thinking about it by burying his head in books and training…" Ukonvasara chimed in.

"Ukon..." Yuuno growled.

"But by master's calculations he has been here for just over six months and today is Master's birthday. I think before the event's dropping him here Master was hoping to celebrate his first birthday with his friends." Ukon said dropping the proverbial bomb.

"Thank you Ukon." a stunned Urd replied pulling Yuuno tight against her chest. "And Yuuno why didn't you say anything, I thought you would trust us by now. You are more than just a mere student to us. You are family, and the Ogdenslotter's take care of family!" Urd said caring the boy out of the library, Yuuno resting comfortably in the arms of his new big and very over protective sister.

"Belldandy, Skuld, we need to talk!" Urd said telepathically as Yuuno dozed off emotionally spent.

"Is something wrong?" Belldandy asked.

"You're damn right there is, I'm torn between formally adopting the little scamp and or asking Skuld to send me to the future so I can electrocute the bastard's Yuuno considered family!" Urd growled.

"Urd..." Belldandy said Skuld remaining surprisingly quiet.

"No, his clan did little to help him and he ran away when he was 8 years old, and didn't have any friends till right before he ended up here. Not to mention his one wish was to celebrate his birthday with friends, which he can't due to his current circumstances. Temporal consequences be damned Yuuno deserves better than this!" Urd shot back.

"Urd, drop him off with the 501st Valkyrie Wing. They've talking a liking to Yuuno and they have a few new members just a few years older than him, while we prepare for the party of the century." Skuld said.

"But what if they..." Belldandy said only to be cut off.

"Not anymore, they are now have 24 hours of leave time." Skuld said. "And I just need your signature to finalize the adoption Urd."

"Skuld..." Belldandy admonished.

"What? It's not like you weren't going to do the same thing." Skuld replied, Belldandy kept quiet on the matter.

**Section Break**

"The Maiden of Thunder!" Mina gasped as Urd casually walked through the Valkyrie's current base of operations with Yuuno still dozing in her arms.

"I thought we were past all of that Wing Commander Mina." Urd replied.

"Yes, Urd," Mina giggled. "So what can I do for you today?"

"It's not what you can do for me, but this little scamp." Urd said gesturing to Yuuno.

"Nee-chan..." Yuuno muttered.

"Yuuno, never told us it was his birthday today and now I need time to get everything ready for his party tonight…" Urd explained.

"Say no more," Mina said as Urd placed him on the couch.

"Alrightie then…Absolute power, maximum destruction!" Urd said with a mischievous smirk.

Yuuno bolted upright magic already flowing around him, "Defensor! Round shield!" Yuuno cried out.

"Starlight Breaker," Urd finished. "Hehehe works everytime."

"Urd!" Yuuno cried out.

"What's a Starlight Breaker?" a dumbfounded Mina asked.

"A finishing move Yuuno's girlfriend created after he taught her the basics of breaker magic, which is based on our traditional magic style." Urd explained.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" a blushing Yuuno shot back.

"But she is a girl and she is a friend master..." Ukon added. "...and she can fire off bunker busting magical beams of destruction. Prescea never imagined Nanoha was that powerful and a little scared after she blasted through the Garden of Time like that."

"Yuuno, if you ever teach Francesca, or Sanya that spell..." Mina said.

"Teach me what spell!" the rambunctious girl said leaping into the room.

"Oh nothing, just something Yuuno was telling me about." Mina said nervously.

"Ah, I bet it was boring anyway, come on Yuuno, we got the day off, and …" Francesca said dragging Yuuno out of the room chattering a mile of minute.

"Should I be worried," Urd asked smirking at the sight.

"I'll send Charlotte, and Trude with them," Mina replied.

"Thanks, and all of you are invited to the party later," Urd said waving before teleporting out.

**Section Break**

A smile plastered on his face, and an ice cream cone in his hand, Yuuno was enjoying the afternoon off, with his honorary big sisters, the witches of the 501st Valkyrie Wing, part of the rapid response forces of El-Hazard. Strolling through the beachside open air aquarium Yuuno marveled at the wide variety of aquatic life found throughout the ancient world as his analytical brain shut down for the time being as he marveled at the large sea creatures like any other child.

"So Yuuno, we've done enough dragging for the time being where would you like to go next?" Trude asked looking down at the little blond haired scamp.

"Could we go see the Nguruvilu show?" Yuuno said doing his best not to sound childish as he eyed the large crowd gathering around the open air pool across from the beach.

"You betcha," Charlotte cheered leading the charge.

"Wow it's crowded…. Well up you go!" Trude said easily hoisting Yuuno on her shoulders.

"Um, ….. Wow" Yuuno gasped as the as the show began the aquatic foxes with snake like tails rocketing out of the water.

_You've grown up to fast and shoulder so many burdens Yuuno it's time you got to act like a child for once. _Yuuno's hands gently coming to rest on Trude's hair as the show continued. The impressive flips, flops, tricks, and splashes of the show entranced the young boy on her shoulders the ten year old's inner child slowly coming to life once more. Yuuno ooowed, awed, and cheered with the other children as the show ended his worries forgotten for the first time in months. The peace was not to last a large blast rocked the area soaking the crowd as they looked around in confusion, the small foxes unable to generate such a display.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"Not a clue..." Francesca added.

"Incoming!" Lynette cried out a large red beam barreling towards the arena.

"Round Shield!" Yuuno and Ukon called out instinctively a large green runic symbol flashed into existence moments before the beam hit, the magical backlash throwing Yuuno from his spot on Trude's shoulders.

"Yuuno!" Trude said lunging to catch him as he impacted the ground.

"Ugh, that's packs a punch but it's still no Divine Buster..." Yuuno groaned slowly standing.

"What!? A Neuroi!? How did a Haydonite-class attack drone get past the sensor net!?" Charlotte said glaring at the large black object descending through the clouds. Another blast hammered the shield Yuuno grunting with exertion, as the crowd began to panic.

"Francesca, Lynette run crowd control! Keep everyone under the shield. Miya, I know you don't have your striker but help Yuuno with the shield. Charlotte get back to base and get us some cover!" Trude said barking out orders.

"That will take too long..." Yuuno said looking up at the large black and red space plane. "Miya can you do something for me?" Yuuno asked.

"What is it," Miya replied nervously.

"I need you to hold the shield, while I take care of that." Yuuno said pointing to the Neuroi vessel.

"But I can't make a shield without my striker," Miya replied.

"I'll make the shield you just need to power it okay?" Yuuno said.

"O-Ok." Miya gulped nervously.

"Spherical protection guard breaker," Yuuno said combining his two most powerful protective spells with the magical absorption of Breaker magic erecting a glowing green sphere over the area and surrounding area. "Don't worry about breaking the spell, the more magic you pump in the stronger it gets." Yuuno said rising into the sky.

"Yuuno what are you doing, this doesn't concern you!" Trude called out.

"A young girl once helped me out of the kindness of her heart and continued to do so even when she was in over her head. I could never look Nanoha in the eye again if I just ran away when I have the power to help!" Yuuno replied. _You tried to kill innocent people, hurt my friends, and ruined one of the best days of my life. I'm going to turn you into dust you bastard._

"What is the plan Master?" Ukon asked as Yuuno pulled out his device.

"Destroy it." Yuuno growled.

"Master, you are a support mage, the strongest shooting spell I've ever seen you use, is weaker than Nanoha's divine shooter, hardly the spell needed to vaporize that science fiction movie reject." Ukon asked.

"Ukon you have a mana conversion ability correct?" Yuuno stated.

"Yes, I can convert your mana to electricity, it won't be as efficient but I can do it." Ukon replied.

"Good," Yuuno said narrowly dodging another beam. Channeling power through the device Yuuno activated Ukonvasara engaging it's primary staff mode.

"Excellent it's been far too long!" Ukonvasara said giddy with excitement.

"Well I'm glad to see someone is excited." Yuuno groaned ducking under another beam.

"Yuuno what the hell do you think you are you doing!?" Mina roared barreling past him peppering the craft with magically enhance bullets along with Eila and Sanya.

"Attempting to take down the rejected Star Wars prop!" Ukon explained.

"You can't be serious!" Mina protested.

"Just keep him busy okay?" Yuuno replied.

Urd is going to kill me for this….. " Eila, Sanya, keep it busy, Yuuno says he has a plan. If it fails Charlotte is already inbound with the Akatsubaki!" Minna ordered.

"Roger." the pair replied.

"Chain Anchors!" Yuuno spoke launching one end of the orange chains into the ocean drilling deep into the sea bed, while the opposing end wrapping tightly around the craft. "Chain Bind!" Yuuno said creating a second set of chains from his left hand, and Ukonvasara.

"Impressive Master but how are you going to destroy it?" Ukon said.

"Ukon, Maximum Power Absolute Destruction, Thunder Chain Destroyer!" Yuuno growled channeling power from the depths of his linker core while activating the dormant jewel seed inside the device. Terawatts of electricity arced down the chains blowing circuit breakers, melting conduits, and scorching armor, as the chains slowly tore the machine apart, before bursting in a shower of light.

"Excellent work Master!" Ukon said as Yuuno drifted towards the ground his flight spell failing.

"Yuuno!" Mina called out snagging the sleepy mage before he crashed into the ocean.

"Nanoha you can get the next one..." Yuuno mumbled before he passed out.

**Omake- Chrono's first crush**

"Did you locate the source of the magical disturbances yet," Yuuno asked taking a seat next to his longtime friend and current mission partner.

"Yeah, source of magic, found it," Chrono said staring across the cafeteria.

"Hello, Earth to Chrono," Yuuno asked waving his hand in front of Chrono's face.

"Do you want me to blast him master," Raising Heart asked.

"Raising heart why is your solution to everything involve explosions," Yuuno groaned.

"Because I was created to be a support device for mages specializing in magical combat specifically shooting and bombardment spells," Raising heart replied.

"So you're a pyromaniac, and they wonder why I never use a device," Yuuno groaned. "I fear for the day you find your true master."

"Worry not master I will never forget you and I guarantee new master will be your friend," Raising Heart replied.

"That wasn't what I meant," Yuuno groaned.

Slamming his palms on the table a determined Chrono stood up. "I'm an Enforcer cadet, I can do this," Chrono said marching across the cafeteria towards the cute brunette with her hair in short twin pigtails, and her friends.

"What is that idiot doing, we are only supposed to observe the subject," Yuuno groaned.

"Getting shot down I suppose," Raising heart added earning another face palm from Yuuno.

"Can I help you," Sakura asked the dark haired boy standing stiffly in front of her.

"Hi, my name is…..," Chrono began before freezing up from being in such close proximity to the cute magical power house.

"I'm Sakura Kinimoto, are you new here," Sakura asked trying to break the ice with the clearly nervous younger boy.

"You're cute… No I mean I'm Chrono Harlowan,…. but you're still cute… um… would you like to go out with me…." Chrono said in rapid fire before running off.

A dull thumping reverberated through the empty hallway. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," Chrono groaned slamming his head into a row of empty lockers fighting back tears.

"Um, Chrono, what did you do," Yuuno asked.

"Nothing," Chrono shot back.

"Ok," Yuuno sighed. "Do I need to do that again…."

"No," Chrono relented. "But you can't tell the captain about this."

"Ok, I promise not to tell your mom," Yuuno replied.

"I asked the target out on a date," Chrono blurted out. "I couldn't help it, she was just so cute, you know and I made a total fool of myself."

"You actually weren't that bad, you should have seen Shauron, when he asked me out for the first time," Sakura said surprising the pair. "I'm flattered really, but I've already got a boyfriend and I really don't think I'm your type," Sakura added.

"But I …" Chrono stammered.

"You and your friend are mages from another planet sent to observe me due to the shear amount of power I give off, but you don't have to worry Erio told me all about dimensional displacements and we have the cards properly adjusted. We really don't want another Belkan incident do we," Sakura explained.

"How," Yuuno gasped.

"You two weren't exactly careful when discussing your mission, and Clow Reed the creator of the cards had dealing with Belka," Sakura said.

"Mom is going to kill me for this," Chrono groaned.

"Oh don't worry about the Kinimoto, and Harlowan families go way back. Aunt Lindy wanted me to keep an eye out for you while you were here on your first mission." Sakura explained.

"You mean mom," Chrono said wide eyed.

"Just wanted to keep an eye on your while you got some practice on an undercover mission and I think she wanted to set us up since I haven't told her about Shaorun yet.

"Great," Chrono moaned. "Somebody shoot me."

"That can be arranged," Raising heart replied.


	5. Chapter 5- Party

**Author's note-** Sorry I missed last week's update it's been a little crazy recently. Also my apologizes to the Nasuverse fans, the omake was done in jest with only a little working knowledge of the show. It was meant to be amusing.

**Chapter 5- Party**

"Come on Yuuno time to wake up," Minna said as the boy continued to cuddle against her chest.

"Sleeping, Nee-chan tell Nanoha I'll play with her and Raising heart later," Yuuno said his head resting comfortably between her bountiful chest. Minna gave a sheepish look at the assembled crowd.

"Let me handle this," Urd said creeping over to the pair. "Star …"

"Chain bind," Yuuno mumbled. "I said I'd play with you later, you stupid crazy device," Yuuno groaned.

"Urd, what have you been teaching Yuuno," Belldandy said glaring at her sister currently bound in an interesting set of binds.

"What, …. Nanoha," Yuuno groaned slowly waking up.

"Yuuno, where did you learn how to do that," Belldandy asked him as his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you Miss Urd," Yuuno said quickly canceled the bindings.

"It's alright but who taught you how to do that," Urd said ruffling the boys hair as Minna let him down.

"Um, well you see….." Yuuno stammered.

"It's alright Yuuno," Belldandy said.

"It was all Chrono's fault, he gave me this book he got from his trainers Lotte and Lise," Yuuno groaned. "I am going to sick Nanoha on him for that. Anyway what is everyone doing here," Yuuno asked.

"A party you idiot," Skuld exclaimed.

"A party who is it for," Yuuno asked.

"You, dummy," Skuld said bopping him on the head.

"Me," Yuuno said eyes widening at the smorgasbord piled on the table and all the people surrounding it.

"Happy birthday Yuuno," the assembled guests cried out brining the misty eyed boy to tears.

"Thank you," Yuuno cried burying his head into Urd's dress.

"You're welcome kiddo," Urd replied.

"No more crying it's party time, let's play pin the tail on the Barkhorn," Francesca exclaimed pulling Yuuno away. Sadly the game did not go as the resident troublemaker of the 501st intended as Yuuno proved to be just as apt at blocking her attempts at pinning a dog's tail on Trude, as she was at attempting it. The young members of the elite magical special forces unit provided ample playmates for the young mage.

The carousing died down as a large multilayered cake was carted out with ten large flickering candles sitting on top. "Woohoo cake," Francesca, Miya, and Lynette exclaimed dragging Yuuno to the head of the table.

_Alica, I'm going to save you and Nanoha just hold on a little longer. I promise I'll make it up to you. _Taking a deep breath Yuuno blew out the candles in one gust.

"So what did you wish for? Miya asked.

"Nothing," Yuuno replied.

"Nothing, … but don't you have anything you want," Lynette stammered.

"I already have everything I want, friends, people who care about me, and I get to do what I love, learning new things," Yuuno replied.

"But what about Alicia, and Nanoha," Urd asked.

"I don't need a wish for that," Yuuno replied. "I am going to save Alicia and reunite her with older sister Fate, and I'll see Nanoha again."

"Big goals there Yuuno," Charlotte remarked.

"Nope, according to my clan big goals are impossible but little ones are manageable. Goal number one learn everything I can about Al-Hazard magic, step two figure out what is wrong with Alicia, step three heal Alicia, step four make sure Alicia is healthy, step five return home, step six reunite Alicia with Fate, step seven see Nanoha again," Yuuno replied.

"Oh, my," Belldandy gasped.

"Um, Yuuno don't you think that's a bit much," Trude said.

"Nope, I've already got the basics down and Urd thinks I'll be ready for the more advanced stuff soon," Yuuno replied.

"But," Trude said.

"OK, enough of that, time for presents," Skuld exclaimed pushing Yuuno towards a large pile of gifts.

"Are these all for me," Yuuno gasped eyes widening at the rather large pile.

"Yes you dolt," Ellia said with a snarky grin.

"Um, ok," Yuuno said opening the first package unfurling a new brown cape. "Cool."

"Yup, your old one was getting a little worn down, and a bad ass mage needs a bad ass cape," Erica exclaimed as Yuuno slipped on the new garment.

"What the….." Yuuno exclaimed as the cape slowly merged with the surrounding obscuring Yuuno.

"Hartman what did you do," Trude growled.

"I got Ursula to give it an upgrade, with Yuuno's innate magic, he can use it as optical camouflage or a shield," Erica explained.

"It's perfect," Yuuno exclaimed marveling at the cloak.

"We're next, me next," Ellia exclaimed pulling Sanya's hand into the air.

"Ok," Yuuno said pulling a pair of sleek looking glasses.

"Try them on," Ellia said baggering the poor boy.

"Alright," Yuuno sighed placing the sleek frames on his face. "Wha…."

"Yep, the best spy tech out there," Ellia explained. "They will adjust to fix any eyesight issues you might get, act as sunglasses, binoculars, a microscope, and the spy mode."

"Spy mode," Yuuno asked as his view shifted solid objects becoming more see through, offering him an interesting view. "Gaahhh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Gaaahhhh!" Ellia cried out multiple lightning bolts crashing down on her from the sky.

"Urd bolts! He is ten you pervert," Urd growled.

The gifts kept coming from the more sedate like a book of advanced Al-Hazard magic from Belldandy, and a photo ablum of his time with the 501st from Lynette and Miya, to the more extreme a top of the line Al-Hazard superbike from Charlotte and Francesca. Much to Yuuno's relief Minna stole the keys before Charlotte could take him for its inaugural ride. Trude and Minna's gift turned out to be an original copy of the quintessential text on Al-Hazard battle magic, _How to make friends and smite your enemies with extreme prejudice by Lina Inverse._

"I think you'll like this one Yuuno," Skuld said handing him a small package.

"Cool, it's like a Kamen rider watch, go driver," Yuuno said striking a pose.

"Heart Driver owners rights initiated," the wrist watch spoke.

"What…" Yuuno gasped.

"Yup, I used that spare protection jewel and made you a new device, to back up your shields and barriers." Skuld explained. "Also if the ansible technology works you might be able to reach out to a special someone."

"Ehhhhh…." a wide eyed Yuuno gasped.

"Yup, Heart Driver call Raising heart," Skuld ordered.

"Yes mistress, connecting," Heart driver replied as a holographic screen shimmered into place above the watch.

A loud beeping cut through the stillness of the night as a small jewel bounced repeatedly on a young girl's forehead. "Ugh, tired, tell Chrono I'll talk to him later," Nanoha groaned.

"Master, it is a priority call," Raising heart replied.

"Go away sleeping," Nanoha mumbled pulling the comforter over her head.

"It is master's boyfriend, and my former master Yuuno Scyra,. It seems that he has indeed survived his journey through imaginary space," Raising heart replied.

"Sleeping… What….. Yuuno…." Nanoha exclaimed bolting upright throwing the covers across the room.

"Hi Nanoha…" a grinning Yuuno said. "You're looking well."

"Yuuno…. what….. when….. how…." Nanoha fired off in rapid succession. "aaaaaeeeeiiiiiii," Nanoha said looking down at her current state of dress before diving back under the covers.

"You saw me in my…." Nanoha mumbled.

"Yeah Yuuno what do you think you're doing," several female voices called out on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry Nanoha, I didn't realize there would be a time delay. How about I take you to that life sized Gundam when I get back and then we can go to Hakone and do the Evangelion tour you talked about once." Yuuno said as several girls awed in the background.

"Really, Nanoha said her head popping back up from beneath the covers.

"Yup, and Fate and Chrono can come to if you want," Yuuno said.

"Yuuno," Nanoha exclaimed bursting from the covers now dressed in her barrier jacket. "How did you survive, where are you, when are you coming back."

"I used breaker magic, which is actually Al-Hazardian magic, combined with my strongest shield to survive, while Prescea Testarossa blasted a hole in the dimensions before she passed dumping Alicia and me in Al-Hazard 50,000 years in the past. I'll be coming back once Alicia is healed so don't worry I'll be back. Oh and this is all possible because Skuld used your barrier jewel to make me a new device, Heart Driver." Yuuno explained pointing to the raven haired magical mechanic.

"Greetings mother, I will protect Master and bring him back to your master," Heart Driver added.

"Master how does one respond to discovering you've had a child, when you can't get pregnant," Raging heart asked blinking like a strobe light before falling to floor.

"So how have you been Nanoha," Yuuno asked as Nanoha slumped to the ground her eyes glazed over in shock joining her comatose device.

"Nothing is ever normal around here," Nanoha mumbled.

"It wouldn't be any fun that way master," Raising heart added after a much needed reboot.

"Quiet you," Nanoha said shooting her device a scathing look. "Lindy has formerly adopted Fate and we are both in training to be full time mages with the TSAB. We have even been on a few mission with Chrono already. It might be a little too soon, but I think Lindy is trying to distract us, but I always knew you would be back. My little ferret is too tough to be taken down by some stupid dimensional rift," Nanoha said.

"Is Chrono still a stickler for the rules on missions?" Yuuno asked.

"Yeah, blah blah blah rules, I just don't think he likes it when I start blasting things," Nanoha replied.

"I wonder why," Yuuno sighed. "But seriously if he gives you any trouble just ask him how his Cousin Sakura is or ask for a day off on planet Cure," Yuuno added sporting a sly grin.

"Ok," Nanoha said sporting a grin of her own. "So who are your new friends," Nanoha asked spotting the crowd behind Yuuno.

"The Ogdenslotters who have made me an honorary member of their family," Yuuno said as SKuld, Urd, and Belldandy moved to the front.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Takamachi," the sisters said together.

"Thank you for taking care of Yuuno for me," Nanaho replied with a bow.

"Thank you for creating my daughter," Raising heart added.

"Your welcome and don't worry about the little scamp we'll get him back to you in one piece," a grinning Urd added.

"And I'll protect him to, there is nothing that can break my shield," Heart Driver boasted. "Absolute power, maximum protection."

"I don't know if I should be scared or proud," the temporally separated pair thought.

"And these lovely ladies are the 501st Valkyrie Wing, Al-Hazard's premier Special Forces team." Urd added.

"You needn't worry Ms. Takamachi, we would never encroach on something that is yours," Mina said noticing the look of worry on Nanoha's face as the girl looked over the beauties Yuuno was currently staying with.

_You'd better not you red headed harlot, Yuuno is mine….._ "Um, I'm ten….." Nanoha replied.

"Oops, sorry bout then," Mina blushed as Urd whacked her on the back of the head.

"Just don't turn him into a stupid boy like Chrono," Nanoha shot back glaring at the red head.

"Don't worry, Ms. Takamachi we will make sure Yuuno grows into a proper gentlemen whether he is here for another six months or six years. I will make sure he is worthy of being your friend." Urd replied before Belldandy smacked her upside the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"Ms. Takamachi is ten and is far too young for what you are insinuating," Belldandy said sternly.

"Adults are weird," Yuuno and Nanoha said together as the image began to fade out.

"What's going on," Yuuno asked.

"Sorry kiddo but the jewel seed in Heart Driver's core can only keep a long distance ansible connection open for so long.

"Don't worry Nanoha, I'll be coming back as soon as I'm done here," Yuuno said.

"You'd better or I'm going to…" Nanoha began.

"Blast your way to me, I know," Yuuno finished. "Stay safe Nanoha."

"You to," Nanoha said as the connection ended and she slumped to the floor.

"Are you alright Master," Raising Heart asked as a giddy ten year old rolled back and forth on the floor entangled in the sheet with a giddy smile plastered on her face.

"Yuuno-kun," Nanoha mumbled as she drifted off to sleep a smile threatening to split her face in half.

"Nanoha, Fate is waiting for you," Momoko Takamachi called out wondering what was keeping her normally early rising daughter in her room.

"It's alright Mrs. Takamachi I can wait a bit longer," Fate said softly.

"No it's about time she got out of bed," Momoko said opening the door.

"Yuuno…." Nanoha mumbled still asleep wrapped up in her sheets in the middle of the floor.

"Meep," Fate squeaked jumping behind Momoko.

"I think it's time I gave her the talk," Momoko groaned.

"I'm sorry but it's best not to disturb master when she is in her happy place," Raising Heart explained.

**Omake- **A certain pissed off Mistress.

"Um, Captain," Amy muttered as the sea green haired woman stormed down the hallway of the Athra.

"I want a deep scan of the planet looking for any hidden magical settlements.

"Um, captain that level of scan is forbidden on a non administered planet as it might spook any beings with even a minute level of magical power," Amy replied nervously. "Not to mention alert the Wolkenwritter to our presence."

"I wasn't asking Ensign Limetta. I currently have an ancient weapon of magical mass destruction swearing vengeance on an entire country and the only thing preventing her from tearing England apart is her current master. Not to mention Chrono is currently struggling to hold Fate and Nanoha back from reprising their Blast Calamity combo attack on a house in an English Suburban town," Lindy explained.

"What the hell happened down there," Amy gasped finally taking notice of the small child cradled in Lindy's arms.

"Um, I'm sorry for hitting the nice old lady on the head, but I just wanted to get away from my cousin. He was playing Harry hunting again," the young Harry explained.

"Don't worry you are not in any trouble, in fact you did a very good thing. See that old lady was very sick and you hitting her on the head made her better," Lindy replied.

"Really, but I was all glowy and being freakish, and my Uncle said that was bad," Harry explained.

"You are not a freak Harry, that glowing is your magic, which makes you a special boy," Lindy said flaring her own magic.

"Really, you can go all glowy like me," Harry exclaimed examining Lindy's sea green wings.

**Section Break**

"Reinforce what's wrong," Hayate asked a clearly agitated Reinforce.

"Nothing master," Reinforce replied.

"Lying is bad," Hayate exclaimed whacking Reinforce over the head.

"Master…." Reinforce muttered. "The child that intervened….."

"What's wrong.." Hayate probed.

"Master your childhood would have been utopia to him," Reinforce replied.

Hayate stiffened. "Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira," Hayate said sternly as her knights instantly materialized.

"Yes master," the Sky Knights asked kneeling before their master.

"The child that saved Reinforce, saved me, no saved us all, has been hurt, hurt badly…." Hayate began.

"Yes master," the group replied.

"Fate and Nanoha will be speaking to Harry's so called relatives," Hayate explained.

"And what of those who caused him to placed with those monsters," Reinforce asked.

Hayate pulled the silver haired device down to eye level. "Reinforce absorbed some of Harry's memories and the memories of another mage. You will find them, all of them and explain that Harry is now under the protection of the Yagami family using the appropriate Ancient Belkan Tradition and all of the power available to you as the Wolkenwritter. Show these wizards why the Knights of Ancient Belka are not to be trifled with," Hayate explained her eyes burning with rage.

"Yes, master," the group responded more than willing to carry out their beloved masters orders to the fullest extent of the letter.


End file.
